


I wish it was snow that rained when my snowman died

by KnifeFeatheredWings



Category: The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Genre: Gen, Innocence, The Holocaust, WWII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeFeatheredWings/pseuds/KnifeFeatheredWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little one's plea to man about her snowman and her accusations- the witnesses' telling of his death- who she and her papa are. Inspired by the line " the colder he got, the more he melted" in the book thief about max vandenburg, and the book thief in general. So yes, the snowman is a person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: in order for you to understand this, you must be acquainted with the fact that Zyklon B, the gas used to kill millions of people in the concentration and extermination camps, was isolated from Prussian blue, and the Sonderkommando, the group of prisoners tasked with emptying the gas chambers were frequently replaced with new arrivals. They had it better than other prisoners when alive, but upon being tasked their first job would be to burn their predecessors. Auswitch saw about 14 generations of Sonderkommando. The time of service was approximately 4 months. Their primary task was burning of the corpses.

1  
My snowman had a cap,  
With stripes of gray and blue.  
No black melon hat for him  
He's not an aristocrat like you.  
Though I guess it doesn't matter   
you'll both (grow) dim  
And melt and splatter  
As they die blue the map  
You shouldn't have melted  
Shouldn't have trusted them  
To give me back his cap


	2. Chapter 2

2  
My snowman had a cap  
With stripes of gray and blue.  
They threw it over wire  
I bet you heard them fire  
On my "escaping" snowman  
As on orders from another man  
He ran for his cap.

But that's not how it happened  
Standing against whiplash  
He was relieved when it stopped  
Though not when he was kicked to the ground  
And someone snapped his neck on the spot

Neither of you say true  
He was devoured by blue  
He put up a fight   
with all his might  
Don't worry, he died  
He wasn't burned half alive  
And his cap was passed on  
While his ashes rained all night

Nay, nay, false speak all of you!  
He never had the power  
To go take a shower  
He wasted away  
I could smell him decay

Pfft! Cut this nonsense,  
He was beaten dead  
For his bread  
Wasn't he shot?

Wasn't he hanged?  
Wasn't he the one too light  
To suffocate strait away  
So he hung there for a day?

Forgive me, I ate his soup  
But it wasn't going to do him any good  
He was destined to die  
As was I


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are in the process of reading this as Liesel Meminger/ Max Vandenburg, which is how I may have wrote it or may not have wrote it ( not kidding around, I really don't know exactly what goes on in my mind when it's on 'creative'), then you should probably look at this part a bit separately, because even though Max is a snowman Liesel obviously isn't two.

3  
My snowman had a cap  
With stripes of gray and blue  
I hoped I might be given it  
When he melted  
But there was someone else who needed it.

You should have mopped him up  
You shouldn't have evaporated in the cold  
My father had to scoop him up  
He did what he was told.  
He worked himself away  
Feeding fires day by day

Daddy was 13th generation  
So close to liberation  
Another group came in  
Their first job was to burn him

At least when he was alive  
It wa easier for him to survive.  
I hate them for making him what he is:  
A burner of the furnaces

I am but two  
Do not know the meaning of "Jew"  
But that's what daddy is  
Mama said I am Aryan  
But they put me on the train  
I can't complain  
I am merely ashes, waiting to rain

**Author's Note:**

> There are 3 widely known parts of Auswitch. There are 3 chapters. Maybe there's a connection, maybe there isn't. I don't know.its not like there was just Auswitch...


End file.
